Pokemon Academy
by LacyNateMcCutchen
Summary: Pokemon Academy was a high school for pokmon trainers. It was an elite school that brought together trainers and pokemon from every region. What will happen with everyone in one school?


Pokemon Academy

Chapter 1: First Day

It was the first day of high school for Rosa Evans, and she was more than nervous. She was dating a boy named Hugh Matthews from her grade, but aside from him she didn't know anyone else in the school. She was nervous as she walked inside. The halls were long and the school huge. More than large enough to get lost trying to follow the confusing map that the councilor had sent her. She was new, how was she supposed to know which hall was 300, or otherwise. She frowned as she walked the hall alone.

A group of kids walked in her direction. They appeared older than her, but she figured maybe they knew the way around this strange building. "H-hey!" She called out nervously. The group consisted of five people. The one who seemed to lead the group was a black hair boy with matching black eyes. He seemed like he might have done his hair by sticking his finger in an electric socket. The girl who followed behind him had an orange tint of hear. She had it pulled back to one side, and had cerulean colored eyes. Another boy in the group had brown spiked hair, brown eyes, a visor and a blue shirt on with his blue jeans. Rosa couldn't help but look him over twice and blush.

As for the other two in the group, there was a brown hair girl with her bangs hanging down on both sides of her face and a ponytail in the back, holding hands with a boy who seemed to have white hair. She looked more closely and realized it was a hat. His hair was actually black, from what she could see. The brown hair girl answered back, "Hi, can I help you with something?" She smiled, and Rosa sighed in relief.

"Yes, please, I am trying to find my homeroom class."

"Well, where are you heading?"

"Um.." Rosa looked at her schedule and map again. "Hall 300- classroom 62b. Psychology." She stated.

"Hey, Nate, you have the same class, would you mind showing her the way?" The girl addressed the boy with the visor. He just nodded and moved away from the group and towards Rosa.

"I am May," the brown hair girl said. She began pointing to her group of friends. "This is Ash, and Misty," the couple waved, "This is Brendan," she said with a large smile on her face, "and your escort is Nate. If you ever need help with anything, don't be afraid to ask us, okay?" She said kindly.

"Thanks, I am Rosa." She bowed to the group. The warning bell broke up their group. "I am not late, am I?!" She panicked slightly, but Nate rested a hand on her shoulder.

"No, that was the ten minute warning. Their will be another bell at five till and then the final that locks the doors between buildings at eight." He said laughing slightly. "How old are you anyway?"

"I am fifteen." She said shyly. "I am a freshman." She said with her head lowered.

"Then what are you doing taking a junior or senior class?"

"I've been in the advanced group for a while...I'm one of the few freshmen who are taking all honors junior classes. That is what the councilor said anyway. She is worried it will be a lot of work on me as a freshman, but I aim to keep my grades high." She smiled, "Plus, the councilor said if I want to get on a sports team that I have to keep a B or higher."

"I'm impressed." He said. "Can I see your schedule?" She handed him the slip of paper. "We actually have all but one class together. I took health & PE as a freshman."

"Really?" She smiled then turned away. He couldn't know that she had a thought he was cute. Her phone went off, playing Lost In You by three days grace. "S-sorry, I have to take this." She walked to the side of the hall away from Nate. "Hey!" She answered excitedly.

"Hey, Rosa." Hugh answered back. "You sound excited. How are you finding your classes? Do you need me to come help?"

"N-no," she answered, "I met someone, and they are helping me find my class."

"Okay, well hurry and get there. Haha. You only have six minutes left. I will see you in PE okay? Love you."

"Love you too, bye." She said as she walked back across the hall to Nate.

"Parents?" He asked.

She blushed under the sudden pressure. "No, that was Hugh."

"Boyfriend, huh? You are welcome to sit with us during lunch if you two want." He offered as they reached the class.

She took a seat beside Nate and waited for the final bell. "That would be great!" She answered.

The class went by fast. Nate didn't take any notes at all throughout the lecture. Did he already know the material or was he a slacker? She frowned at the thought. When the bell rang to dismiss the class they walked side by side. "History, then lunch." History class was never her favorite. She didn't see what the past had to deal with anything anymore. Yes, it is nice to know the history, but all the details that most people don't need to know that don't effect their life in some way seemed like useless information. None the less, she still payed attention and took notes to study. Most of the class, however, she passed notes with Nate.

He seemed really kind. He talked about his family back home, but mostly of his goals. He wanted to finish here at the academy and set off on his own. He wanted to live in a big city, but for now he had to stay where he was. The academy requires students to live on campus in dorms and be in by a certain time. Only juniors and seniors could have off campus jobs too. The rules were so strict, but it was for the protection of the students. They were only allowed to have three pokemon with them at any given time, and the pokemon had to be registered so if accidents occurred or if anyone was hurt by a pokemon, they could punish the owner.

The bell rang to leave the class for lunch and Rosa walked with Nate to the lunchroom. "Rosa, come here!" Rosa turned to see Hugh looking at her angrily. "Come over here, now." She turned to look at Nate and frowned then walked to Hugh. "What the Hell are you doing?!" He was always so quick when it came to his anger flaring. Especially when he was jealous. "Who was that?!" He demanded.

"It was Nate, he was just helping me find my classes and-" He grabbed her arm and began to pull her away. "Stop, Hugh! You are hurting me..." Her eyes teared up as she walked with her boyfriend to his table. Nate only heard the first part of the conversation before he walked into the lunchroom to join his friends. He couldn't stop glancing over at her where she sat with her boyfriend.

"Is something wrong?" May asked Nate. "Why isn't she sitting with us?"

"The boy over there is her boyfriend, but I can't stop thinking how upset she looks."

Misty and May looked and saw what he meant. "I don't understand, why does she look so sad? Should we go check on her?"

"N-no," Nate forced himself to say, "her boyfriend got upset when he saw me and her walking together. I am pretty sure he was just jealous. Let's leave them alone for now." Nate's head dropped. Should he stay away, or intervene? The thought burned in his mind as he finished his lunch. PE was next, he would meet up with her at the Gym to help her find her next class afterwards.


End file.
